


Honeyed Coffee

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chocolate Covered Blackberry Jammy Dodgers, Coffee, Food Tray, Gen, Pre-ship, Tonks Feeds Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Remus is exhausted after the full moon, but he still had an Order meeting.





	Honeyed Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts), [TheHecateA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHecateA/gifts).

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: This is for Gab (HecateA) as I join her with her obsession with Tonks feeding Remus.

(^^)  
**Honeyed Coffee**  
(^^)

"What are you putting in your tea?" Remus asked tiredly. Last night was the full moon and he was exhausted from being up all night. He would much rather be upstairs in bed than down here waiting for the Order meeting to start, but since when had he ever gotten his wish? Still he couldn't be certain that he was really seeing exactly what he thought he was seeing. It had to be his exhaustion playing tricks on him.

"One, it's coffee, not tea," Tonks corrected as she continued squeezing the bottle over the rather large mug that was steaming in front of her. Remus breathed in through his nose (something he had learned long ago was never a good idea when he was around people) and sure enough, the bite of coffee was strong enough to make him want to steal the bitter concoction from the Auror. "And two, it's honey."

"Honey?" Remus questioned. He had never thought of using honey to sweeten his coffee, though he did quite like it in his tea, especially in the days preceding and following a full moon. He burned a lot of calories during that time, and honey was an excellent combination of calories and nutrients. It was a better trade off than crisps and tended to be cheaper than chocolate or sweets.

Tonks winked at him before sliding the mug across the table to him. Then she broke out some crackers, thick and buttery looking ones that made his mouth water a bit as his stomach grumbled a reminder that Remus hadn't eaten since an early dinner last night. She nodded towards the mug as she began stacking slices of sharp Chedder, mild Munster, and savory summer sausage on each character before adding it to the plate she was putting together. As he raised the mug to his lips, she added a bunch of red grapes. Then she pulled out a biscuit tin that Remus knew she kept well-stocked with chocolate-covered blackberry jammy dodgers.

The sweetness of the honey melded surprisingly well with the bitter pleasantness of the coffee. Remus could feel the caffeine seeping into his system and making him perk up enough that he felt like something more alive than barely reheated leftovers. Tonks gave him a dazzling smile before pushing the plate of nibbles towards him as well.

"Eat," she commanded. "You'll feel better."

Remus could have sworn that he had heard that exact line spoken before.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Hufflepuff MC; Technicolour Moon Assistance Fund; Seeds; Shipmas; Ways to the Heart; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A [Love] (Y); Themes & Things B [Protection] (Y); True Colours; Rian-Russo Inversion; Flags & Ribbons; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 02  
Subject (Task No.): n/a  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [567] (“All I Ask of You” from Phantom of the Opera)  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks  
Bonus Challenges: Most Human Bean; In the Trench; Surprise! Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Sneeze Weasel; Middle Name; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Creature Feature; Wind Beneath)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Terrarium); SN (Rail); FR (Satisfaction); O3 (Olivine)  
Word Count: 409


End file.
